


Soulmate scamming

by SaphirGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl
Summary: A perfect world of soulmates where everyone is guaranteed to find the one they are destined to be with. Easily recognizable by a mark that appears somewhere on their person like a magical tattoo after their twelfth birthday. Only shared by their one true love, no exceptions.Virgil and Logan call bullshit on that and decide to fake a mark and pretend to be soulmates to avoid love drama. Of course, this will work out perfectly for them and everyone involved without any misunderstandings or broken hearts.AKA: Virgil and Logan taking fake it ‘till you make it a bit too serious and accidently starting a small social revolution that brings people to question their long held values that soulmates are always romantic and perfect for each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, maybe in the future - Relationship
Comments: 82
Kudos: 105





	1. Childhood lies

“Aaand? Are you already flipping out about the identity of your future wife?”

“What do you think they will be like?”

“Be sure to be a gentleman from now on, you wouldn’t like to make a bad first impression now, would you?”

Questions and questions and questions that are pretty much the same always repeated by different people. Why do adults lay such a huge meaning on soulmates? It’s just some person that has the same tattoo as you have. But adults always act like it’s the most important mark on your body that you will ever receive. Something that will stay with you forever and will influence your life for better or for worse.

I still don’t know what the difference to a normal scar is. At least that one you get because of your own actions, but a soul mark? That is something that you have no influence over whatsoever. It is just a complete and utter stranger that you are expected to spend the rest oft your life with and to love above all else just because ‘the universe’ choose you for each other.

Why does nobody but me finds this deeply disturbing? Well, ok that is unfair. Virgil also doesn’t truly believe in this whole soulmate business, even if his reasons are slightly different.

While I simply find the notion impossible that there is only one person on this planet that I am compatible and would be able to start a productive life with, Virgil’s doubt comes from a more self-deprecating way. He truly doesn’t belief that he is worth the unconditional love that your soulmate is supposed to give to you, even though he is one of the most tolerable and, may I say it, lovable people on this planet.

I don’t understand the believe that out of roughly 7,8 billon people there may only be one, maybe two, that are compatible to you. And even in the cases of two soulmates there is a lot of stigmata for the people involved and rumors to be spread about.

There are only two more days until my twelfth birthday, the day my parents and everyone else, agrees would mark the rest of my life. I, personally, have never dreaded a day more than this one. At least I can confide in Virgil, whose birthday is just four days after mine.

“Yo, specs, what caught you up in your head this time?”

Virgil also just so happens to be seated across from me, suddenly bored from the tv show and me being lost in thought.

“I apologize Virgil. I was lost in thought regarding my upcoming birthday in two days and the implications it will bring, those being my soul mark.” That managed to lower his spirits, which was not my intention.

“Yeah, I guess you would be distracted by that. How do you feel about it?”

“I feel rather displeased by the thought of having a good part of my life from then on influenced by a person whom I haven’t even met as of yet.”

“I feel ya. I don’t really want to think about it either. Like, on one hand there is that thing you always talk about with a stranger building our future, on the other there are my anxiety’s telling me that whoever I will get will either just date me out of pity or because they legally have to.”

“That’s not true, anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner.”

“Yeah right, you are my best friend L, you have to say crap like this but let’s be honest. I’m not exactly the life of the party or the most fun person to hang around with.... Sometimes I, I just... Forget it.”

“No please tell me what you are thinking, I would like to hear it, if you don’t mind.”

“Sometimes I just wished that you could be my soulmate.” My breath stocked” Alright? It’s out. And I don’t even mean it in a creepy sense or a romantic one, you have to believe me, I didn’t mean to make things weird, I just meant that-”

“You just meant that I am your best friend, a person that you know and trust and wouldn’t automatically feel indebted to just because we would be connected. Correct?”

“Yeah... that. Hit it right on the head there, pocket protector.”

“Then why not pretend?”

“What?”

“Why don’t we just pretend to be soulmates? It certainly would make things easier on both of us. You wouldn’t have to be worried about me feeling obliged to care about you and I wouldn’t have to be worried about a stranger making a mess out of my life.”

“You can’t actually be serious. How would that even work?!”

“Easy enough I believe. We would simply have to design a tattoo that fits both of our aesthetics and or interests and then draw it on each other. We wouldn’t even have to redraw it often as long as we put it someplace people won’t look at too often.”

“And what about the marks we both will have in not even ten days?”

“Either they will be in a place that is easy enough to hide or we will have to admit that we pulled a prank on our parents and move on as if nothing happened.”

“That, actually sounds reasonable...”

“Of course it does. It was my idea. Now, do you agree or not. Be rest assure that I won’t hold it against you if you choose to decline.”

“But won’t there be consequences? What if we hurt our actual soulmates? Or if you decide this was a bad idea soon after? Or when you eventually get enough of me or when, when-”

“Breathe, Virgil. Try not to overthink this. Trust me that I will not get enough of you and that I won’t want to get rid of you. Do you want to try this? Do you want to try being my pretend soulmate?”

“... Yes.”

“Perfect, then let’s start designing our soul mark.”


	2. Sweet sixteen lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo time!

“LOGAN!”

“What is it Virgil? I am rather busy at the moment.” Pfff yeah, cause you are always busy. Moron. How can Logan be so young and still act like a sixty year old at the same time?

“Yeah, course you are. Do you know what day it is?”

“It is Wednesday, the 23. January 2014. But I assume you mean something more specific?”

“Fuck yeah I do! Today is the day we make things official, if you still want to.”

“Make... what official?” At this he at least looks up. Figures.

“Being Soulmates. Duh.”

“What?”

“I have a friend who recently started working at a tattoo parlor and he just so happens to owe me a favor with no questions asked. Sooo, I talked to him, made an appointment to get our fake mark finally made permanent and am now here to collect you.”

“You actually found someone willing to make a fake soul mark for two sixteen year old’s?”

“Jup.”

“Someone with an actual license?”

“Jup.”

“And you just thought now to inform me of this appointment?”

“Well, I would have told you sooner, but Pryce only now got time because someone else cancelled and told me to come over. Sooo, you coming or not?”

“Give me five minutes to gather my belongings.”

\------

“So, please describe the design to me again. Or do you have a draft for me to use.” Pryce is an imposing figure. Someone one wouldn’t normally expect inside of a tattoo parlor.

“Yeah, I got one.” Virgil gives him the sketch we had invented years ago and that he had worked on perfecting since then. The sketch shows an about fist sized storm cloud with lightning striking at the bottom. The inside of the cloud looks like a piece of the night sky. It holds multiple star signs that Virgil and I have found over the last few years and is colored in a range of different shades of purples and blues. It is rather gorgeous.

“Wow, not bad Virge. Alright, I can work with this. Where do you guys want it?” Well, now or never.

“On the right side. Just underneath the ribs. For both of us, please.” Here Pryce looks up again.

“The exact same spot?”

“Indeed. Would that be a problem?”

“No, of course not. The customer is always right, after all and I do owe Virgil a favor _without asking questions_.” Here Virgil gets involved in the conversation again.

“Yeah, no questions and no telling anybody about. That’s the deal, right?”

“Exactly. I already assumed that this would be something... not exactly legal when you asked for an appointment off the books. Worry not, I will do as I promised and then never think of this moment again.” He smiles at the both of us rather brightly before continuing. “So, who would like to go first?”

\-----

“-and finished. All done and rather well if you ask me! It came out beautifully! I would think that it is truly a soul mark if I hadn’t done it myself. A pity I can’t claim the awe it will inspire.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t choke on your own self-praise. How much do we owe you?” One would expect Virgil and his nerdy friend to be a little more grateful for the favor I just did them, the risk that I took! But that is Virgil for you, underappreciative as always. Very well, I ought to have grown used to this.

“You owe me nothing, except for your eternal gratitude and perhaps your brothers’ number?”

“Seriously? You’ve known Andy for nearly six years by now. How the fuck have you still not managed to get his number? I thought you managed to get it by bribing him with the promise to leave him alone for a month.”

“Indeed, I did! But I have to, shamefully, admit to breaking that promise so that he withheld the information after all.” Yes, a rather piteous venture, who would have thought that he held track of the time so strictly?

“Urgh fine. But only cause you really did do us a favor and I have no clue as to how to pay you back otherwise. Here. Just don’t tell him that I was the one who gave it to you.” It does seem as if Virgil is grateful after all! After all this time I finally managed to acquire the number.

“My deepest thanks belongs to you now, my dear future brother in law. I believe this makes us even. A pleasure doing business with you.”

“Whatever. Hey Lo, what do you think about the mark? Happy how it turned out? Having any regrets yet?” Well that seems to mark the end of our conversation. Not that it matters, I do have a rather important call to make. Andy did promise me a date after all, if I ever manage to get his number to ask him. But I believe I should at least wait to hear more praise for my masterpiece.

“Of course I hold no regrets Virgil, I told you so from the start. It was my idea after all. The tattoo did turn out rather nicely, very realistic looking. Thank you, Pryce.”

“It was my pleasure. Now, if you two would excuse me, I do have a date to prepare!”

“Great, now Andy’s gonna be moody all week for losing that bet...” Ignore those unromantic fools. Now, roses or orchids? Or mayhaps rather alstromeriens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? getting distracted halfway through a chapter by the love story of two side characters who will probably never make an appearance in this fanfiction again? More likely than you think!


	3. Time skip towards second year university!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee and Logan are in the middle of their second university year when they meet a special someone, for one of them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six years after the last chapter...
> 
> POV is first Logan and then Roman
> 
> Sorry for the late update, my laptop broke and it took me a while to get it fixed...

“Yo, Lo! I’m going now, do you need anything or can I just focus on classes for once?” Of course. Of course, Virgil would yell and wake me up on the one day his classes start earlier than mine. Is this his revenge for me cursing too loudly in the morning about the incompetence of my classmates? Most likely.

I know that his question was of rhetoric nature and not just because he left without even awaiting my answer to his query.

Very well. I do have things to do anyways. I have to organize my day, make myself breakfast, do my homework for my mathematics course next week and mentally prepare myself for the sheer stupidity in human form that is my project partner for the next year in my organic chemistry class that is Roman Crowne.

Why this man decided to take a class as scientifically relevant as organic chemistry is beyond me. That man is a drama student! Nobody expects anything particularly smart or demanding from them!

Nonetheless, I will have to deal with him and his irritating presence for the upcoming semester at the very least... Might as well accept it and try to get it over with with as little damage to my grade as possible.

\------

Urgh! That Logan, whatever his last name is, is probably the most difficult man I had ever had to deal with!

How come he can always act as if he is the only one that knows how to even read without getting sick of himself?! I would have thrown myself off of the nearest bridge ages ago if I was anything like that!

How can you be so sure of yourself as to act like that?! That man acts as if he was the one to personally invent gravity, nay! As if he invented the human race as a whole!

A fool, that is what he is, if anything. That or one of those Disney villain minions. Not even the main antagonist, but a mere background helper!

I would write this day off as nothing more than a dreadful Friday, if I didn’t have theater practice for our upcoming play in half an hour! And given my more than punctual arrival, I will even have more than enough time to talk with one of our prop and background painters from the art department!

One Virgil Storm! The love of my life and soulmate!

... Well, the soulmate part isn’t actually confirmed yet, but how could he not be?! He is the most beautiful person that I have ever met and at the same time the most mesmerizing. We may have started on the wrong foot, with a couple arguments but that only adds to our passion! I feel a pull towards him like I have never before and have no other way of explaining it!

Today is the day that I will confront him about our connection and finally make thing official! I will go up to him, drop to one knee and dramatically confess my deepest hopes and thoughts to him! Afterwards he will surely fall into my awaiting arms in yearning and profess his love to me as well!

We will hug and mayhaps even kiss until I have to go on stage to deliver my performance to my teacher and fellow actors. Afterwards we will go on our first date, which will of course go marvelous, and get to know each other as well as soulmates ought to!

....

That had been the plan at least, how could I have ever foreseen what he would actually do upon hearing my confession and seeing my mark?


	4. Revelations and false conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people just know that they have reached the right conclusion and it’s actually like they thought it is.
> 
> Unfortunately, Roman is not one of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chapters in one day in exchange for not getting an update in a while.  
> Also cause I have literally no self control or set updating shedule beside posting whenever I finish a chapter.

There he is! The love of my life, the one to finally complete me! My one true love and soulmate!

Hanging upside down from the ceiling in a harness as to better paint the mythical forest background for our next production. I still do not understand why exactly he has to be hanging upside down but I have stopped questioning it. Virgil says it help him paint and I will simply have to accept it. I have to admit, after all, that our scenery has started becoming more realistic after he started drawing it in his style.

But his skills are not in question at the moment! The topic at hand is that Virgil is currently hanging in the middle of the stage without another soul around! This is perfect! Even better than in my numeral daydreams! I, of course, adore the spotlight and being the center of attention but my stormy knight seems to prefer his privacy and I have to admit that a confession like this in broad daylight could have ended unwell for the both of us...

This way I just have to worry about getting him to understand my point of view without any outside forces to distract or confuse either of us. I walk bravely up towards him to prepare my speech and stand in the perfect spot for a romantic and spontaneous falling in arms and twirling around the stage.

I wait and wait and continue to wait for at least five minutes before growing impatient for my darling to notice me. Even if he isn’t aware of our bond, he could at least acknowledge me! Turn around and speak or glance at me or somehow show that he is hearing my increasingly obvious throat clearing! It is nearly as if he can’t hear me. I would presume him deaf if I hadn’t spoken to him before without the need of lip reading or sign language.

I try to get his attention once more when I finally notice the headphones...

I take a script as a way to make my range longer and to touch him. Here he actually notices me and turns to look. Finally!

“Can I help you?” Beautiful...

“Yes, actually, would you mind coming down for a few minutes?”

“Urgh, if I have to...” Not the most romantic start for a courtship, but a start nonetheless! I can’t expect too much right of the bat, he probably doesn’t even know yet of our connection!

“Soooooo, what do you need? Want me to change the scenery to better accentuate your face! Make everything brighter after I already painted it? Do it all again?” Why so sarcastic? As if I would ever ask something like that from him! And even if, those requests sound perfectly reasonable!

“No, my darling Da Vinci! I have come to you today to talk about something far more important then a mere college musical!”

“More important? Never thought I would ever hear you of all people say that, you normally complain more than anyone else about details. Alright you interested me, what is this about?” Well, now or never Roman. You can manage this!

“It is about destiny!”

“Destiny?” Why does he sound so skeptical all of a sudden?

“Yes destiny! I have put the pieces together and have come to the conclusion that you and me, my dear stormcloud, are soulmates!” No answer. Well, I didn’t expect him to jump straight (gay) into my arms and start crying tears of joy upon finally finding me, okay so maybe that was part of my fantasies sue me, but I expected at least _some_ kind of positive reaction.

All he is giving me is a blank stare. Rude.

“Would you deign to answer or?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, I’m not your soulmate. Sorry to disappoint but you made a mistake.” And with that he just turns back around and tries to get his harness off the ground again. How dare he! I hold him down and turn him back towards me.

“Don’t you dare! I am quite certain that we are soulmates! Don’t just climb away!”

“Look, I’m sure we’re not soulmates. It’s not bad or embarrassing or whatever else you are currently feeling. I’m flattered and stuff like that, can happen to everyone, let’s just not make a big deal out off- What are you doing?!”

That last statement is more likely than not pointed at the fact that have started unbuttoning my pants. An admittingly strange action but the only one I currently have.

“Calm down, I am not about to flash you. This is simply the easiest way to clear thing up.” I finish my actions and pull down the waistband of my pants enough to show off the mark on my left hip. A gorgeous golden crown surrounding a small silver moon.

A simple, yet delicate design befitting for the two of us.

Virgil is staring at it as if he can’t believe his own two eye’s. It is clear that this is not the first time he sees this mark! I was right!

“See? I told you we were meant to be!” He just looks at me as if I had grown a second head before redirecting his glance a little towards the left of me. I am still trying to grasp his reaction when he starts running towards the open window next to me and jumping out!


	5. Crashing into my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil really isn’t known for his good decision making skills. Well, he at least made a good new conspiracy theory.

Ouch, note to self: never do something so stupid ever again, movies lie when they make it look badass instead of painful to jump out of a window. Lo is gonna murder me when he finds out I did this. Kinda doubt that the fact that I wore a harness is gonna make up for the fact that I jumped out of a third story window.

“Oh, dear god! Sir are you alright?” Oh right. I also nearly forgot that the rope wasn’t long enough to get me to ground level. So now I’m on the floor of some classroom that I entered _through the fucking window_! At least it was an open one...

Just my luck that the classroom in question was in use and filled to the brim with students and a very freaked out looking teacher. Alright Virgil, no time for a panic attack right now! That’ll just make this even more weird than it already is, you have time for that later. Now, how to get out of here with at least some dignity?

I take a quick look around the room, trying to ignore the concerned looks and questions for now. My eyes land on one guy in green who looks as if I just brought Christmas early and also proved moth man real. Wait, perfect. Just play it off and hope that people will either think that I’m from the theatre department and this is improv or that I’m actually being a 100 percent serious in a few seconds.

Now, I just have to remember those Russian lessons Logan and me took a few years ago...

“Young man? Can you hear me? Do you need medical attention? How did you even -”

“какой год у нас есть?” Don’t laugh. Not even at his face, even if it’s hilarious.

“I’m sorry, what? Do you have a concussion? Or?” At this a student raises their voice.

“Professor, I believe he is speaking Russian.” Perfect. Now he looks kinda ashamed.

“Oh! I am very sorry; I sadly don’t speak that language. Does anyone in here-” I cut him off with the best, over the top Russian accent I’ve got. No need to get any actual Russian speakers involved.

“That won’t be necessary. I can repeat the question. What year is this?” Now he just looks perplex and like he is starting to think I have a concussion again. “Well?”

“It’s 2020. Why do you-” I would feel bad for cutting the guy off the whole time but I need to get this over quickly before they can think too long over the things I say.

“Already? A little off from my calculations but not too much as to be concerned.” I quickly get out of the harness and stand up, making a big show of searching the room before locking eyes with the guy in green again. He is grinning even wider now. Well, hope he plays along.

“YOU!” I point at him while yelling, “Finally found you, you’re going back into the factory clone!”

He dramatically jumps up, making his chair fall onto the floor loudly before yelling back.

“You’ll never catch me alive! I’ve already escaped once and you can do nothing to stop me!” I grab the first thing I can find in my pocket and pull it out. It’s one of the props for drama, a small paintball gun that I redecorated to look more like a piece of scrap metal. I point it at him.

“Just give in and come along, then all will be good.” The students all seem to be either confused as fuck or excitedly taking out their phones and filming this improv event. Well, not my plan but better than having to explain what actually happened. The student seems even more manic after that.

“I’m not scared of you.” I stare him directly into the eyes, move the false gun a little to his right and shoot the wall beside his head with bright blue paint. He jumps up, yells something about freedom and runs out of the room.

I put my prop down, look at the people around me with a confidence that I don’t have and tell them to forget what they just saw. I then follow up my improv partner out into the hall. Guess I can kind of see the appeal of acting in front of an audience now.

I have just reached the end of the hallway when I see green guy again, he excitedly turns towards me. What the fuck?! That’s exactly Roman’s face staring back at me plus a weird mustache.

\-----

I have no idea what just happened but the cute purple emo that crashed through that window and stopped that boring ass lecture might just be my new favorite person on this planet.

I wait at the end of the hallway to pester some information’s out of him, like his phone number, his taste in guys or if he wants to go into the woods later and search for the tree people.

He finally comes but freezes up after seeing me. Rude. I’m fucking hot and I even showered this week! His eyes go wide before yelling.

“What the shit you’re actually a clone!” Clone? Why would he- oh, emo here must know Ro-Bro. He turns and sprints away before I can actually say anything, either to calm him down or mess more with him not yet decided.

Welp, guess I have to find a Cinderfella now. This will be fun!

\-----

I finally reach mine and Logan’s dorm room. Being Soulmates has a lot of perks, one being the automatically shared assigned room. I crash through the door in record speed and even spook Remy enough for him to fall onto the floor. Nice. What is he even doing here?

“Virgil, is everything alright?” Logan. Thank fuck, just who I was looking for after this whole mess. “Are those bruises?!”

“L! I found your Soulmate and he confessed his love to me.... I also, maybe jumped out of a window...”

“I’m sorry, you did WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak russian, those translations are straight from google translate so it could definitly be wrong.
> 
> какой год у нас есть?-what year do we have?
> 
> Yes, I know this chapter was even weirder/more of a mess than the one before but, the thought didn't want to leave my mind.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus look for Virgil while the missing person is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait! I swear I got the attention span of a hummingbird!  
> This is just a filler chapter to bring everyone up to news and to show everyone that I'm not dead!  
> The next chapter might take a while cause I won't have a good internet connection for the next few weeks.

He just... he just jumped straight out of the window upon my confession... Why would he do that?! I am more than just acceptable by any means, I am Roman Crowne after all!

I run up to the window, just to see his harness dangling outside of a window. That means that he is alright, right? There at least doesn't appear to be any smashes or bloody smears upon the grass.

I jump up and run downstairs to find him and force a better reaction out of him. I search for two hours but still doesn’t manage to find anyone but my twin brother Remus. He also seems to be looking for something. Knowing him it’s probably either something really gross, a prank item or both, like a very slimy frog. How on earth can the two of us be possibly related? Remus is gross and unpredictable and obnoxious while I am charming, stylish and passionate.

It would be just my luck that Remus sees me and decides to approach me for whatever nonsensical reason he has. Here he comes...

“Hey there Ro-Ho! Sayyyyyy, you wouldn’t possibly have seen an Emo that just screams 'bend me over and tell me I’m pretty' or 'touch me and I’ll break every bone in your body' Have you?” He bends his head in a way that seems impossible and I would be way more disgusted if I didn’t recognize that description to at least some degree.

“Are you talking about Virgil, by any chance?” It couldn’t be, could it? That would be too much of a coincidence. How would the two of them even have met?

“Dunno, do you mean pale, purple and emo cause that’s the one who just crashed into my life and stole my attention for at least the next twenty-four hours.” Crashed into his life...

“Well, the fair knight I mean just jumped out of a window an hour ago and seemingly fell through a window afterwards.” Remus seems to grow excited and starts jumping up and down.

“That’s him! He jumped into my boring ass history course as a purple little weirdo and left as an icon and my personal hero of the hour!” How in the name of Disney did Remus and I manage to develop feelings for the same person?!

\-----

“... So you are telling me that you got confessed to and instead of declining like a normal person you _jumped out of a window and made a scene_ just to avoid embarrassment?!” Logan hadn’t stopped yelling at him for the last twenty minutes, this being the first break to take a breath and drink something.

“... Yeah, that’s about it.” There was a short silence in which Virgil regretted every choice he ever made while Logan bandaged his cuts from the fall while glaring at him. He just stared at him until it went on...

“I do not understand how you could possibly be so irresponsible as to do something like that! I thought you had more common sense than that.”

“To my defense, I do but my anxiety overrode any sense of self defense that I possess...”

“... Please tell me that you know how concerning that statement just was.” I stay silent and it remains that way until Remy, who I had completely forgotten, made his attention known once more.

“As entertaining as this conversation may be, I would just _love_ to know the backstory that explains the fact that you two clearly aren’t soulmates. I mean, I thought so at first cause you’re def’ just perf’ for each other but after this story I’m starting to have some reeeeaaaallyyy strong doubts.”

Lo and I exchange a few glances before deciding to explain the situation to Remy. This was gonna be a long night.


	7. A pair of twins walks into a cafè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked, they searched, they found one semi helpful coffee addict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy...  
> So, I feel kinda awkward that I feel the need two reassure you twice in a row that I'm not dead and, in fact, still writing but whatever.  
> Hope that whoever decided to stick around (Or find my fanfiction now) is not disappointed and will leave a comment (hopefully? You don't have to but the chance that the next chapter will be up soon will rise exceptionally high! (Emotional blackmail? Whats that? Never heard of it!))

“I still cannot believe that you and I are searching for the very same person!”

“You and me both Prince borington! Buuut, it seems to be! Think he’s into twins?”

“Urgh! Just stop talking for fifteen minutes and I will pay you ten dollars.”

“And you buy me a sandwich from the shop over there!”

“Fine, if that will shut you up.”

The twins continue making their way towards the coffee shop and order. Remus is munching happily on his sandwich while Roman is, once again, contemplating his life choices and how he ended up in this situation, as he does every time him and Remus end up in the same place. There remains blissful silence between the two of them.

For all of three minutes before Remus has to open his big mouth again.

“Why do you think-”

“In the name of Disney I literally paid you to shut up!”

“Yeah but who cares? So, as I was saying, why do you thing we both suddenly decided to get the hots for twinky one pilots? Like, is it a twin thing or a kink-”

“For the love of all things holy and still pure in this world, finish that sentence an I swear I will do something so twisted that even _you_ will have trouble coming to terms with it!”

“Ooohhh! Now you’re just getting me _excited_! What was it, the nickname or the implications? If it was the former, I have a lot more! Like Parawhore, Thirstday, Linking Snark, Panic! Out the window...”

“That was not what-”

“’scuse me bitches, sorry but I like, couldn’t help but overhear your convo, like the rest of the shop ‘cause you guys are like hella loud. Sooo, now I’m curious so mind telling me who you’re all flustered about so I can at least gush with you? Cause otherwise you are like hella annoying.”

The twins stare at the stranger talking to them. The first thing Roman notices are the aviators concealing his eyes and most of his face. The first thing Remus notices are the multiple pride buttons on the guys leather jacket.

They stay silent for a good few second, enough to freak every normal person out at least and break Remus personal high score, before Roman deigns to answer after figuring that the man wouldn’t leave.

“We are talking about my soulmate-”, “-Potential soulmate-”, “- my SOULMATE whom I just confessed to before he met Remus and”, “-Obviously fell in love with-”, “-Got so traumatized by that he felt the, understandable, need to hide.”

The twins begin to bicker among themselves while Remy thought over their conversation.

“- and that’s why you are just a pitiable sack of boot licking shit! -”

“- Well at least I don’t get uninvited from family events by my own mother you -”

“- Oooh you really wanna go there you! -”

“Alright enough!” The bickering gets interrupted by a slightly annoyed but also amused looking Remy. He’s just looking between the twins while sipping his coffee that he apparently reordered during the whole ordeal. “You know-” sip “You really remind me of a scene I saw earlier this day between two of my friends. Logan and Virgil, ring any bells?”

Roman at least seems to perk up at that. “Virgil?! You’ve seen him? Is he alright? Did he calm down? I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries before he was ready to-”

“Oooh, emo boy? He alright?”, “I literally just asked you obnoxious-”, “Really? You wanna go there? Pretty sure I’m not the obnoxious one between the two of us you-”

“Oh my god shut uuuuuuuuup!” They get, once again, interrupted by Remy. “Like, I wanted to drag this out originally for my own amusement but now I just want to get rid of the both of you! Urgh this headache isn’t even worth the gossip I’ll get from this convo! You’re looking for Virgil? He’s at the art building in his atelier, so like, room 193 C. Go, find him, be gay and leave me the ef alone!”

Roman and Remus look at each other for a few seconds before bolting out of the store at the same time, getting stuck for all of thirty seconds before racing each other towards the art building.


	8. Virgil’s headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just had enough of today alright? Where is Logan when you need him?

It was just a completely normal day with me barricading myself in my atelier working on a new canvas and trying to distract myself from the events of earlier. It even worked!

Until the reason for my worries barges inside with his carbon copy. Just my luck.

“Virgil!”, “Emo!” Wow they are even more annoying when they’re together.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I was searching all the lands, just to see your lovely face again, mi ánima! Destiny brought us back together.” I just stare at him with my best bitchface. Clone guy helps fill the gaps.

“We were stalking you across campus when some bitch in a coffee shop told us where you are. Hey, can I eat that?” He asks while pointing towards the glitter I had stocked from a previous project, already making grabby hands towards it.

“What? No! Who even are you?!”, “Aww, emo I’m hurt! And that after all the fun we had together! But if you need a reminder, I’m Remus, but you can call me whatever you want as long as you scream it later on.” He ends his introduction with an over the top wink. Ew.

“Remus! Stop disturbing the love of my life!”, “What? I was just introducing myself! Aren’t I allowed to do that?”, “Not like _that_.”, “Urgh why are you so boring? Did I get really all of the fun in the family?”, “You certainly are gross enough for the both of us.”, “Thank you!”, “That wasn’t a compliment you-!”

“HEY. Listen if you two are gonna have some kind of dick measuring family feud, can you do it somewhere else? Like, anywhere but here. Also, still not your Soulmate, Princey.”

“Oh just admit it, beauty and the brain.”

Really? Fine. I _tried_ being nice and comforting and all that shit. Obviously, that didn’t work, now I remember why I usually go directly towards the sarcastic asshole direction.

“Seriously?! For the last time Roman! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SOULMATE! Get that into your thick head already or did you take the whole break a leg thing that people wish in theater too seriously and are now high of off pain killers?!” Really, how can anyone be so incredible dense? Sure, I probably reacted suspicious back when he showed me his and Logan’s soul mark but that should be resolved by now. Why is he so insistent?

Aaaand now he looks like his whole world just got shattered. Now I feel bad but if it’s hurting his feelings a little bit to get him to leave me alone...

“My deepest apologies, my stormy Knightmare, I didn’t mean to cause you such distress-” Yes, he’s finally getting it! Getting off his ridiculous high horse and listening to – “- but I simply cannot accept it!”

What

“What?” Even his brother, clone, whatever is looking at him weirdly. He even stopped going through my stuff and touching everything to do so.

“Your reaction towards my mark was too genuine for you to not have recognized it. I don’t know why you would deny our connection, but know that I will do whatever it takes for you to be comfortable around me.” Well, that declaration would have been a whole lot sweeter if he wasn’t behaving like a pushy moron. He didn’t do anything truly bad and he seems like a genuinely nice person, but he is really annoying.

I could of course clear this whole mess up by telling him where exactly I’ve seen that mark before, but I’m pretty sure Logan would be mad enough at me that he would start becoming passive aggressive with me again for the next few weeks, like that one time I ate the last of his Crofters without buying new one. Those were dark times...

“Dude, I was shocked because the guy I’ve only known in passing started stripping right in front of me all of a sudden and started rambling on about soulmates.” Roman starts getting really red in the face and makes multiple attempts to explain his behavior but gets cut off by Remus laughing hysterically.

“Ha! Wuhu _Hoeman_! I didn’t know you had it in you to go around flashing people! Coming up to someone and pulling your pants down under the pretense of comparing marks? Why didn’t I think of that?! Look-y here freaky horror picture show!” And with that he _turns around and pulls down his pants_.

“What the-!”, “REMUS! Enough no one wants to see that!”

“Whaaat? I just wanna see if he has the same mark! See?” I open my eyes and look against my better judgement. Remus’s soul mark is a fucking tramp stamp. Why am I not surprised?

It looks like an anatomically correct, turquoise heart with a dagger stabbing through it. At least I don’t recognize that one. “Great. Congratulation, you can pull your pants now back up.” Thankfully he just shrugs and does as asked.

“Weeeellll, we showed you ours, time for you to show us yours! Even the playing field and all that!”

“Yeah, not gonna do that. I’m neither of your matches. I already found my soulmate, alright? So, sorry to disappoint.” They look kinda disappointed but Remus recovers pretty quickly.

“Pffft sure, saying that is easy! Prove it! Or else I’m gonna assume that you’re like one of those teenage boys that _definitely_ have a girlfriend up in Canada that no one knows but is definitely real!” I’m getting a headache. Whatever I’m just gonna show them the mark on my ribs and hope they’ll leave me alone afterwards.

“Fine.” I lift my shirt, showing off my tattoo momentarily before pulling it down quickly again. I need to get it touched up again, the ink is slowly fading. “Now get the fuck out before I make sure that you find out what it feels like to fall out of a window.”

With that I shove them out of the room and lock up after them. I’m gonna murder Remy when I get my hands on him.

\-----

Roman and Remus stare at each other dumbfounded once the door closes violently in their faces. They share a moment of deep understanding and bonding!

At least that was Roman’s interpretation, until Remus once again opened his mouth. Typical.

“Soooooo, this blows! And not in the fun way. Seems like the Emo actually _did_ already have a Soulmate! Who would have thought?”

No, this can’t be right. I know that something here doesn’t add up! But what is it? “That proves nothing!”

“Seriously? What’s got you so obsessed with that Emo kid, Prince Ahab? Can’t take no for an answer? Do I have to put you onto some kind of list?”, “Wha- NO! But something doesn’t add up. I do not know what yet but...”, “What? Think that he showed us some kind of fake mark to get us off his case? He was so freaked out by your whole prince stalker-y thing that he got all inked up to get out? Will he fake his death in a gruesome accident next and start a new life in-”, “That’s it!”, “Which one? The faking his death? How do you think he would do it? I, personally am a pretty big fan of sticking a-”

“NO! Just, be silent, really is it that hard? He showed us his mark, right? That’s how he proved that he isn’t my Soulmate.”

“Bingo, bingo!”

“But that doesn’t actually prove anything! He could have a second soul mark that he hides away that matches mine! That would also explain why he keeps denying it! You know how many biases people have towards twice marked ones!”

“That does make sense!”, “Why thank you I am aware of my own genius-”, “But that also means he could be mine!”

I hate him so much.


	9. peace and quiet, is that too much to ask for?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Virgil ever do to deserve this? He is a good person. Honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a while! Sorry for that. I'm kinda preoccupied with school and whatever but if there is one thing that motivates me, it's comments. So, if you really want me to continue, send a comment my way.

“Uuuurrgghhhhh”

“Virgil, while I understand your frustration I would much rather have it that you articulate your thoughts so that I may offer the optimal solution towards your issue.” Logan stares, once again, at his pseudo soulmate while trying to understand his problem. Virgil had been behaving odd ever since those two hooligans had gotten it into their heads that one of them was his soulmate. His showing of their shared soulmate had apparently gotten him nowhere given that the twins seem persisted in their attempts to ‘unravel’ their own mark onto his body.

“Babes, his problem of the hour is that Remus caught him off guard during lunch and tried to pull his pants down. That little stunt only resulted in V here falling into a fountain before yelling at that guy who filmed the whole interaction for forty minutes to delete the video!” Remy helpfully supplies.

“How exactly do you know that? You arrived after me so Virgil could have hardly told you.”

“Oh, yeah another guy filmed _that_ interaction and posted it on YouTube. Virgil reeeaaallyy ripped that guy a new one so it’s already up to, like, 20,000 views? Pretty sure camera guy number one had a nervous breakdown afterwards!” Logan would continue to ask Remy out but gets interrupted by a lout groan from the bed. Specifically, Virgil’s still limp figure that resides somewhere underneath.

“Virgil?”

“Urgh, end me.... please.”

“I will most certainly do no such thing! Let us talk about the issue and find a way to resolve it.” At this Virgil suddenly gets up.

“That’s the thing! It won’t end! Even after I humiliated myself on that video, it won’t stop! I don’t get what those two want but they won’t stop until one of them wins, whatever that may entail.” Logan remains silent for a while, thinking and contemplating on what he may do best. He wants his partner to get his peace but he is unsure on how to archive that. He would show Roman his own soul mark and deal with his attention himself but he doubts that even that would help at that point.

He can’t think of anything to help his friend in his time of need. The most logical solution, showing his soul mark to prove them their incapability, doesn’t seem to work. He is out of options.

But he knows someone who isn’t. Someone with legitimate, legal, ties to Virgil who would know a few more... underhanded tactics towards an acceptable goal.

He excuses himself out of the room, leaving a desperately annoyed Virgil and a beyond excited, that still has his revenge from the both of them coming, Remy. He takes out his phone and dials a number, the one of Virgil’s shared mark, into the phone.

It rings.

One, two, three, four, five times and he is just about to hang up when he gets an answer.

“Hello~?”

Deep breath, remember this is for Virgil.

“Janus? This is Logan, I am in need of your expertise."


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could, of course, get rid of this little misunderstanding in a matter of seconds, but where would be the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of the nice comments, and because it's my birthday, have a new chapter.
> 
> And yes, it is a lot shorter than normally. I know, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (This is Janus's pov after the last chapter by the way)

Soooooo, Virgil has a little... Soulmate issue. Interesting. And stressed to hell and back too? Doesn’t sound like him all! Normally he is so _relaxed_ and _chilled out_. Who would have thought?!

Things going so far that Logan even resolves towards calling _me_ for help? Unthinkable! The one brain cell between the two of them apparently finally gave up and stopped working... What a wonder! If two socially stunted morons can’t resolve this issue then who would possibly be able to?

Of course, I could potentially be of help for them and might resolve the issue but who knows? It might just lead towards more chaos! And it is also way too boring and way too easy.

No. The most interesting direction would be to make this even more complicated for all of them and observe them from the sidelines. Watch them scramble around and fight each other because there is nobody else to blame. That way I could also figure out who would be the best match for each other, if there is one good one at all. Virgil and Logan work together well enough but are they meant for eternity? Or is it just a temporary thing until they find someone that fits them better?

One of many questions that I will just have to answer before I can start doing them a favor and helping them finding the one for themselves.

I, of course, wouldn’t try to control Virgil, he is after all my soulmate, but teasing him a little bit before resolving his issue shouldn’t be a problem, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pay me in kudos and comments.


End file.
